The Sea Dragon Strikes
by horacethepig
Summary: What is a Chinese Fireball doing attacking ships off the coast of Maine? Harry Potter must lead a team of mages and muggles (empowered and otherwise) to find out why.
1. Chapter 1: The Monster Off Maine

The rights to Rex Milligan belong to the late Anthony Buckeridge. Those to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Those to the Dana girls, Linda Craig and others to the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Those to Once Upon a Time are held by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Other rights belong to Marvel Comics, DC Comics/Warner Brothers/Hanna-Barbera, the BBC, Terrance Dicks, the estates of the late Enid Blyton, the late Charles Addams, the late Malcolm Saville, the late Ian Fleming, the late Peter O'Donnell, the late Gerry and Sylvia Anderson and more. I own nothing and make claim to the same nothing.

Early July 2018: Forty miles off the coast of Maine

The cargo ship was heading towards the Port of Portland. As the journey had been smooth up to that point and no storms were on the horizon, both captain and crew were optimistic of an uneventful trip.

There was a loud splash from nearby and a large winged _reptile_ rose out from under the waves and took to the skies. A brilliant red and gold colour and about twenty-five-foot-long, it seemed to be wearing metallic gloves on its claws. With a loud roar followed by two mushroom-shaped balls of fire, the dragon tore into the outer shell of the vessel.

After a few minutes, the dragon seemed to lose interest in the ship. After exhaling another fireball, it dived back below the waves.

"What do we tell the company, captain?" the first mate asked.

"The truth," came the reply. "And let us hope that they believe us…"

The _Alchemists Arms_ , New York

"The coast of Maine seems rather out of territory for a Chinese Fireball," Harry Potter commented, reviewing the folder Jason Blood had just handed him. "And they don't usually wear metal gauntlets or leave men uneaten to destroy property either. This makes no sense…"

"I remember defeating a bionic dragon off the coast of New York back in 1977," Diana Prince recalled. They were sitting in a cosy sitting room in an old hotel that Gomez Addams had purchased, refurbished and reopened. It was now a social club primarily for mages, as well as the headquarters of the Secret Circle, a wizard taskforce Stephen Strange had set up to defend the world from magical threats. "That was the first time that I met Rex, Louise, Jean and the rest…"

"I read Rex's account of the meeting in a Special Edition of _The Quibbler_ recently, Diana," Harry laughed. "It was a personal favourite. Nothing topped Wednesday's least advised flirtation ever in the fifth report, though!"

"Laugh it up, _mon amour!_ " Wednesday Potter nee Addams complained good-naturedly. She adores her spouses and accepts that both Harry and Ginny are as quick with sarcastic rejoinders as she is to flirt with just about anyone with a pulse. "If I had known that Rex and Louise had been crazy about each other for over forty years, albeit without them properly realising it, I would have been less _me!_ And the two of them are happily married now, so…"

"Actually, where are they today?" Neville asked.

Harry laughed. "They are attending a major event in their community tomorrow…"

Diana smiled. "That's right, Harry. I have a wedding to conduct…"

"And we have on one to attend, _mes amours!_ It should be a beautiful ceremony…"

Kirrin Island, Dorset, the following morning

The assembled guests stood as Georgina "George" Kirrin entered the marquee, clad in a wedding dress of fine white lace and on the arms of her cousins Julian and Dick, with matrons of honour Anne and Jo and various grandchildren of theirs behind her. Jupiter Jones stood proudly at the other end of the aisle, Pete Crenshaw and Bob Andrews in attendance on either side. All three were in morning suits.

For George and Jupiter's nuptials, the entire former young adventurer community was out in force. Not only the Three Investigators and the Famous Five, but everyone from the Lone Pine Club to the Bob-Whites of the Glen, from the Baker Street Irregulars to Mystery Inc and from the Secret Seven to Tom Swift junior were all present in the large marquee, set up in the grounds of the ruined castle on Kirrin Island.

Diana Prince had come through a portal from the _Alchemists Arms_ the night before with the Potters, Weasleys and Scamanders. As George's party proceeded up the aisle to the strains of the Fourth _Pomp and Circumstance_ March to join the groom's party and the celebrant. Whilst George was a more-or-less practising Anglican, it had become general practice in the community to have an Amazon, Atlantean or Asgardian conduct rites of passage. For one thing, most clergy tended to ask why bride and groom looked in their mid-twenties and not in their seventies, as both birth certificates implied. The Royal Jelly Honey elixir vitae Sherlock Holmes had cultivated may have been great at restoring and retaining their appearance and vigour to that of only a decade or so after their respective original glory days, but it had no affect on their actual dates of birth.

Once the bridal party had arrived, Diana produced a cloth and bound George's right hand to Jupiter's, proclaiming that she was binding the couple together in love for all eternity. The bride and groom exchanged vows and rings, then Jupiter lifted George's veil and kissed her passionately. Once the kiss had finally ended, everyone applauded as Diana pronounced them as married. After the register was signed the ceremony was over and the reception in another marquee nearby could begin.

During the meal of fish and chips that was served as a lunchtime dinner, the happy couple went up to George's comrades from the Paranormal Investigations Bureau. Jon and Penny Warrender of the Lone Piners and Jigger Johnson and Rex Milligan, old boys of Sheldrake Grammar School, had become in George's own words her "other cousins". Since Rex's wife Louise Milligan nee Dana, their adopted daughter Harriet, Louise's younger sister Jean and Jigger's fiancée Velma Dinkley were with them, it was a formidable company.

"Well, Newpenny," Jon said to his wife, "we are finally getting our friends married off, and promoting Anglo-American relationships at the same time! Quite the result, I think."

"I didn't marry Louise for diplomacy!" Rex retorted. "We wed for love. Anything else was a delightful bonus!

"Congratulations, George, Jupiter! May I wish you many happy years together?"

"Thank you, Rex!" George said, hugging her friend tightly before pecking his cheek. "And, Jonathan dear, I am marrying Jupiter as much for love as you married our darling Penelope all those years ago."

"Well, _Georgina…_ "

"It's _George!_ " The fuming bride was glaring at her friend.

"And it's _Jon!_ "

"George, darling," Penny said reassuringly, "Jon and I are just heading off for a _friendly chat_ , aren't we _darling?!_ " Whilst Penny was a kindly soul with a beaming smile, the look she was giving her husband reminded everyone that she still had the traditional fiery temper to go with her red hair!

"Err, yes. Coming, dearest Newpenny. Congratulations, George!"

"Congratulations, George." Penny hugged the bride tightly, before grabbing her husband's arm and leading him off.

" _Jinkies!_ Penny did seem furious with Jon. She's normally…"

"Velma love, George hates being addressed as Georgina as much as George Fayne hates being called Georgia! Even in friendly banter, that was going too far! The addle-pated clodpoll deserves a dose of Hurricane Penny! _Petrified Paintpots!_

"Congratulations to you both from Velma and me."

"Thank you, Jig, Velma." After embracing them in turn, George was looking more like a happy bride.

"I am delighted to receive your most generous felicitations on this most auspicious of celebrations of our entering into a state of matrimony…"

"Are you sure that you are Fred's second cousin? He tends to use a less florid vocabulary…"

"It is your big day in a couple of weeks," George interrupted. "How are the preparations going?"

" _Jinkies!_ Don't remind me, George! OK, though, I think."

"We'll be fine, Velma. If you and I are happy, nothing else matters!" With that Jigger kissed his fiancée tenderly on the lips.

"Congratulations, Auntie George. You look _beautiful_ in that dress."

Harriet Jean Luna Milligan was a pretty girl of six. Barely two months before, Harriet had been called Bernadette Imogene Gallia, the daughter of the gangster Buonaparte Ignace Gallia IV and an unnamed deceased witch. Inspired by the exploits of his great-grandfather the original Buonaparte Ignace Gallia alias Mr Big aka the zombie of Baron Samedi, Gallia had intended to breed himself a powerful seer. As Bernadette's mother had died in childbirth and the girl was a suspected squib, Gallia had kept her prisoner. Now Gallia was dead, and Bernadette was the much-loved Harriet, named after Louise's late paternal aunt who with her other brother Ned had raised the orphaned Dana sisters. With her mixture of Haitian, African, French and British ancestry, she was dark-skinned with curly brunette hair. Her adoptive parents adored her, as did her Auntie Jean. With Rex the _Quibbler_ 's Muggle Correspondent (a post he had held since he befriended the then Luna Lovegood in late 1999) and her late birth mother a witch, both British wizards and the British-American former young adventurer fraternity had taken her to their hearts.

George stooped to receive Harriet's hug and kiss her forehead softly. "Thank you, Harriet darling. Both Uncle Jupiter and I are very happy together." Once George had stood up straight again, she embraced Louise and Jean in turn. They also congratulated the happy couple.

"Jupe darling, do you mind if I have a quick private word with Louise? Thank you."

"Is everything OK, George?" Louise asked, as the bride led her to one side.

"Yes, Louise. Err, when you and Rex had your wedding night, how was, err, _it?!_ "

"Did it hurt, the first time? Yes, somewhat. Was it embarrassing? Neither of us really knew what we were doing, other than the basic tab A and slot B. Jupiter, like Rex, is a kindly, sensitive man. He will be gentle. Rex and I learned together. Neither of us have any complaints! I doubt either of you will have any either.

"Why me though? Wouldn't Penny, Anne or Jo…?"

"I would have asked Penny, but Jon's foot-in-mouth moment put a stop to that! As for the other two, I really don't want to know what Anne or Dick's sex lives are like! Whilst I call the other four from the Bureau my _other cousins_ , it feels somewhat easier talking about their private lives…"

"I doubt that Jean would ask me for advice about her wedding night either. Not that I know anything about sapphic love-making anyway to advise her on what to do with Linda…" Jean Dana was engaged to Linda Craig, the no-longer teenaged sleuth and horsewoman. Their wedding was to take place in just over two months.

"She could ask Rex!" George giggled. "I mean, you and Linda have the same _basic plumbing_ , as it were. If something works on you…"

"True enough, although Rex and Jean have _very different plumbing themselves!_ I can't see Jean being any keener to discuss my sex life with Rex than with me! As for my husband, well, you know Rex. He isn't exactly open to talking about _that_ outside of the bedroom."

"No, he does get flustered easily! We've always had a brother-sister thing, as he has with Jean, Penny, Luna and now Zelena. You were always different. It was clear from that soft smile on his face once you kissed his cheek after our first adventure together that he was head-over-heels for you. As for that Great Skunk Ape affair, how Jon, Jig and I stopped him from leaving for dear old Blighty once you got into that silly spat with him over Wednesday I shall never know.

"Penny's right! Rex, Jigger and I were the most oblivious people ever in matters of the heart. How we failed to notice the respective True Loves right under our noses for over forty years is beyond me! It was over fifty for Rex…"

"It takes two to tango, George! Jupiter, Velma and I were just as bad! And we are all making up for lost time now."

"True! Well, Jupiter and I have more guests to meet and greet, then there's a barn dance, followed by a disco.

"Thanks for listening, Louise, and for the advice."

"No problem, George. That's what friends are for."

"Who are these people, Daddy?"

"Harriet darling, this is Professor Ian McClaine, his adopted son Joe and Joe's girlfriend Chloe. Mac and Joe are Auntie George's next-door neighbours. Joe is the World Intelligence Agency's Most Special Agent and Chloe an Amazon. Mac is a great scientist."

"He looks too young to be a spy, Daddy!"

"Joe turns 15 in a couple of weeks, Harriet. It was to do with one of his dad's inventions originally.

"Everyone, this is Harriet. It's good to see you all again. No Sam today?" Sam Loover was Mac's best friend and Joe's W.I.N. "handler". He was a good friend of George's, as they all were.

"Uncle Sam was off chatting with Auntie Modesty and Uncle Willie, Uncle Rex," Joe replied. "It is good to meet you, Harriet."

"It is good to meet you all too." Harriet paused. "So, if you call Daddy Uncle Rex, does that make me Cousin Harriet?"

"I'm happy to call you that, Cousin Harriet. You have to call me Cousin Joe, though!"

"You have a deal, Cousin Joe!"

"Congratulations, Auntie George!" Joe said as the bride returned with Louise. "That goes for you also, Uncle Jupiter."

"Thanks Joe!" George beamed, pecking his cheek.

"Congratulations, George. Only Jigger to go now."

"Thanks Mac. By the end of this month, we'll all be hitched. _Finally_ , as Jon and Penny keep saying."

"Athena and Sappho are marrying Reuben and Grace respectively this summer, in the same ceremony as Ava and Nicholas wed Henry Mills and Louise Webster respectively," Chloe reflected. "I'll be a bridesmaid to both my fellow Amazons. They have agreed to be my matrons when I marry Joe in a couple of years. Assuming he ever proposes, that is…"

"I'm working on it! We aren't in any hurry, Chloe love. There are many years in store for us yet.

"Actually, whilst I don't have the ring yet…" Joe got down on one knee and took hold of Chloe's hands. "Chloe darling, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Of course! Now get up and kiss me!" Joe did so.

"Welcome to the family, my dear!" Mac said, pulling the two in for a three-way embrace. "Now, treat him well, _or else…!_ "

"I will, Professor McClaine. I have loved Joe ever since I first saw him. My heart's desire is to become Mrs Joseph McClaine and bear his children one day."

"Congratulations, Joe, Chloe!" George beamed. "This will be you someday soon."

"May I also express my sincere felicitations on this most auspicious of occasions in your lives to date…"

"Thank you, both. Now, if you'll excuse us, I want some alone time with my fiancée…" Joe led Chloe off. The two were happily giggling.

"Ah, young love…"

"Jean, _mi amor_ , we have this to look forward to. In just over two months, you shall be _mi esposa_."

"Darling Linda, I can't wait for the day we share our first kiss as wife and wife!"

"With Doris and Evelyn marrying Joe and Iola before that, it seems we shall all be happily wed before long," Louise commented. "We started a trend, love!"

"True! All we need to do is fix Bob Craig up with someone. I think I know the right woman…"

Mid-afternoon in Dorset equates to mid-morning off the Port of Portland. Once more a vessel was about forty miles from dock. This time, it was a light cruiser in the United States navy. The captain and crew were returning from a successful training exercise.

" _Captain!_ " the sonar officer cried. "I've picked up something on sonar. It seems to be twenty-five feet long and moving very quickly."

From outside, there was a large splash. "Captain, whatever it was has vanished from sonar, but now it seems to be airborne, judging by the radar."

A red and gold shape was seen through the portholes, before the main guns were hit by fireballs…

"That was a beautiful wedding, Jamie. Wasn't it romantic?"

"I don't think I've seen Auntie George in a dress before, Lils. It really suited her! She is clearly madly in love with her new husband.

"Yes, Lils, it was beautiful. What do you think, Al?"

" _Boring!_ "

James and Lily Potter looked at each other before turning to stare at Albus. " _Boring?!_ " James asked, perplexed. "Were we at the same ceremony? I found it most moving.

"Anyway, the dancing is about to start. May I have the pleasure of partnering you for this dance, Lils?" James gave a courtly bow as he offered his sister his hand.

"You may, Jamie," Lily responded, taking the proffered hand. "I don't think Rosie has a partner, Al."

"Dancing is _boring!_ "

"Try pretending to have fun, Al. If you pretend hard enough, you might even find yourself having some by accident…"

"There has been another attack off Maine, Harry," Kingsley told him as the disco ended. "Could you speak to Regina Mills about a party from the Secret Circle taking up residence in Storybrooke? Perhaps some empowered or otherwise muggles could get involved as well."

"I'm sure my sister would be glad to help, my pretties." When there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban following Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge making a deal with the demon Neron, the former had managed to usurp the Minister of Magic position. Some mages had been rehoused for the duration in Storybrooke. In his position as Muggle Correspondent at _the Quibbler_ , Rex Milligan had gone into exile with them and was billeted with Zelena. The two had become firm friends, with the sassy witch and the sarcastic journalist finding much in common. Given that the British wizards were popular with the Storybrooke contingent and the Swann-Mills family were personal friends of the Potters, plus Emma, Regina and Zelena were part of the Secret Circle themselves, Zelena was sure that her sister would be amenable to the proposal.

"Thank you, Zelena. So, it is off to Maine we go!"

"When do we leave for Maine?"

"George dear, you and Jupiter are going on _honeymoon_ ," Jigger told her firmly. "If we need you, we'll call you in, but until then you are going to be enjoying the delights of the _Rancho del Sol_.

"I'm sure you can top up your tan in California without worrying about us. Play cowgirl to your heart's content. And… _And…_ What else did you do on honeymoon, Jon, Penny, Rex?"

"You are due a very uneventful wedding night, Velma!"

" _Now, Jean…!_ "

"Sorry, Sis! Still, you would have thought that the _biologist_ would know the facts of life…"

" _Oh, that!_ Well, have fun, George!"

Now in denim jacket and jeans, the happy bride kissed her friends' goodbye, before letting her new husband carry her bridal style through a portal to the Californian ranch of Linda Craig and her elder brother Bob.

"Come on, Linda. Everything should be ready for them, but we need to go home ourselves…"

"In a minute, Bob. I need to kiss _mi hermosa prometida_ goodnight first. _Buenas noches, mi amada._ "

" _Sweet dreams, my darling!_ " After a long kiss between Linda and Jean, the Craig siblings departed through the portal.

"And, now," Harry announced, "we have a trip to Maine. We're going dragon-hunting! _Tally-ho!_ "


	2. Chapter 2: Assemble the Furies

"Are we all assembled? Good, then let us begin!"

"Of course, Harry. All Furies are present and correct!" In Summer 2016, the Potters and Weasleys had discovered that Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis had been subjected to a vicious campaign of bullying and (in the latter two cases) rape at the hands of some of their Slytherin male counterparts. Harry had arranged for them and Daphne Greengrass (as Tracey's then-girlfriend, now her wife) to undergo training and therapy on Themyscira. The combative Millicent was chosen by the Six Goddesses of Themyscira to become the empowered Amazon champion Wonder Witch. It amused the woman that, having been called ugly and fat all her life, she was now the Wizard World's most desirable pin-up! After she and Pansy had been disowned by their families, Harry had blood-adopted Millicent as his sister a couple of days before she married Pansy, with whom she had fallen in love during their time on Themyscira. Millie and Pansy Potter lived with their nearly-four-month-old son Sirius Harry Potter (Pansy conceived by IVF, using sperm donated by Harry) in a self-contained flat installed in the attic at 12 Grimmauld Place. Millie's civilian occupation was as the Archivist at the Auror Department, whilst Pansy was Ginny's PA.

During the recent exile of many British wizards, the Six Goddesses of Themyscira selected nine other witches to be her Furies. To preserve their family Wizengamot seats when an old law was revived, Susan Bones had married Neville and Hannah Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass Harry Potter (as the two considered Tracey and Ginny and Wednesday their respective primary spouses, Daphne joked that Harry was her _official bit on the side_ ).Ginny and Pansy Potter, Daphne and Tracey Greengrass-Potter, Susan Bones-Longbottom, Padma and Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were the original Furies, codenamed Lioness, Wrath, Protectress, Vendetta, Nemesis, Justice, Grace, Tracker and Pursuer respectively. Two further Furies had subsequently been chosen in Astoria Malfoy (known as Warrior) and Gabrielle Delacour (Allure). The twelve superheroines had become Harry's trump cards, although Pansy as a new mother and the pregnant Daphne are not on the active roster.

It was the following morning. The large yacht the _Nike_ had been developed by MI6's Q Branch for a W.I.N. mission in the Caribbean. Now it was kept in a large boathouse in Culver Bay just down from both Kirrin Cottage and the McClaine cottage, next to a smaller one that contained the _Balaska II_ , a mid-size yacht that was given by Q Branch to Rex and Louise as a "wedding present" and named after Louise and Jean's late Uncle Ned's passenger steamer the _Balaska_. Both contained a few _optional extras_ that were decidedly not available via the usual channels. Now both vessels were being kitted out for a dragon hunt!

"You know," Ginny commented to Pansy, "it would be wonderful if one day the only issue we had on board the _Nike_ or the _Balaska II_ was which bikinis to wear! As much as I love being in the Furies, I would like a family holiday in which the eleven of us Potters only had to worry about the correct suntan lotion to apply!"

"Soon to be twelve!" Pansy chuckled. "And likely to be more if Daphne has her way! She certainly enjoys her time with Harry…"

"Of course! He is handsome, charming and skilled between the sheets!

"Daphne has always been a woman of good taste. Harry is the best a witch can get. She, Wednesday and I are the luckiest sorceresses going."

"Please spare my blushes, Gin!" Harry laughed. "I am a very lucky wizard to have bagged the three of you as well, though!"

"And don't you forget it!" Daphne laughed. She, Ginny and Wednesday took it in turns to snog Harry senseless.

" _Mum! Mom! Ma!_ " James protested good-naturedly.

"Hush, you!" Daphne retorted, after kissing Tracey just as heatedly as she had Harry. "It's your Dad's fault for being so easy to love – and Lucius Malfoy's for being a git!"

"We like having you and Auntie Tracey in the family too, Ma. Just _try_ and keep the PDA to a minimum please." James pecked his stepmother on the cheek.

"That was a PDA, James darling!" Ginny laughed as her eldest cast a mock glare at her for her jibe.

"You know what I mean, Mum…"

Joe emerged from the Rat Trap, the brain patterns of Newt Scamander successfully "downloaded". If Newt's magic couldn't be "transferred", at least Joe had access to his extensive knowledge of magical creatures. With Rolf and Luna Scamander going to Storybrooke, there would be plenty of expertise in magical zoology. Given that it was the Hogwarts holidays, Harry had persuaded Hagrid to put himself on standby to take a portkey to Storybrooke should additional help be required.

Mac, Sam and Joe took the concealed lift from the underground laboratory back up into the McClaine's cottage. They then met up with those witches, wizards and others on the two yachts. "We need to cast off now," Mac opined boarding the _Nike_ , "as it is a long voyage to…"

" _Portus!_ " intoned Harry on the _Nike_ and Ron on the _Balaska II_ in unison, each tapping the respective prow with their wand. Both vessels were immediately transported to an empty area of sea not far from Storybrooke. The _Jolly Roger_ sailed into view from under the wards and Regina on deck raised the Snow Queen's scroll into view. Storybrooke Harbour promptly materialised on the nearby shore.

"You were saying, Dad?!" Joe teased.

"Nice to know those new rune sets allowing Harry and Ron to turn the respective yachts into portkeys worked," Hermione observed, rubbing the lower front of her blouse. She had been by any reasonable definition raped by a muggle crime lord in the Caribbean a few weeks earlier and was desperately hoping that the child in her womb was Ron's. _Given Gallia's skin colour, I guess a positive identification should be obvious from birth! Well, we'll deal with that problem together should it happen…_

"You devised them, Hermione dear," Ginny noted. "I doubt that they would have failed. You are wasted at the Ministry…"

Henry Mills and his fiancée Ava "Gretel" Zimmer pulled Joe and Chloe into a four-way embrace once they had disembarked from the _Nike_. "Welcome back to Storybrooke!" Henry said with a smile.

"Thanks to that network of portals, we are both here every couple of months or so at least," Chloe noted.

"It is still gracious to thank our hosts for their welcome," Joe chided his fiancée. "Henry, Ava, we are delighted as always to be back in Storybrooke.

"Who are those people who look like you, Henry?"

"They are _me!_ Well, other versions of me, to be precise. One is a version of me from a universe in which my blonde Mom and Killian were briefly taken over by the Dark One. He is with his girlfriend Violet, the daughter of Sir Henry Morgan in Camelot. The adult me is from an alternate future in which he visited the various Realms and married Jacinda, who is a Hispanic Cinderella. They have a daughter, Lucy. Finally, the third is from a "Wish Realm" in which the Evil Queen killed the Charmings. That me is single and has a complicated relationship with my brunette Mom."

"Only you, Henry…"

Zelena pulled Rex and Louise into a tight three-way embrace. " _My pretties!_ "

"Good to see you too, Zelena," Rex replied, as Zelena stooped to kiss Harriet.

"Auntie Zelena!" Harriet cried, picking Robyn up out of her crib to kiss her. "How is my favourite Fairy Tale character?"

"Very well, my little flying monkey, particularly for seeing you."

"Has there been any more dragon incidents, Harry?" Emma Swan asked. "Not that these are entirely novel for Storybrooke, but outside our borders, dragons are not exactly common in Maine."

"Certainly not Chinese Fireballs," Daphne answered on Harry's behalf, "which, as the name implies, are native to China."

"Now there's a surprise, Swan!" Regina Mills was clearly on top form.

"To answer the original question, not yet, Emma." Harry enjoyed sparkling repartee as much as the next man (after nearly twenty years of marriage to Ginny, he was used to it). Still, you can have too much of a good thing.

"A few things puzzle me," Luna mused. "Chinese Fireballs aren't noted for undersea swimming. They tend to be ambush predators as well, so aren't designed for long-distance flights. For dragons, they are sociable too, with two or three adults regularly sharing territory.

"One dragon attacking ships from both above and below sea level fifty miles from land is unheard of, even off the coast of China! Could some muggleborn wizard with a grudge be behind this? I mean, our dragon had gauntlets on its claws…"

"Possibly, Luna," Hermione agreed. "Why attack merchant and military vessels with no obvious links to each other though? Could it be purely to throw people off the scent? Is there some connection we haven't spotted yet?"

"That bionic dragon off New York in 1977 was guarding an unregistered oil platform," Rex recalled. "Could the connection be the area this time as well? Is there some reason for not wanting ships to go into that section of the Atlantic?"

"We can investigate that once we are settled in," Ron said firmly. "Eat and sleep first, hunt dragons later!"

"Some things _never_ change…" his wife sighed.

Meanwhile, in a zone of the Atlantic some forty miles to the South-West, a merchant vessel was under attack from a twenty-five-foot-long fire-breathing flying reptile. Once again, the dragon was causing long-range damage with the fireballs that earned that breed its name, before flying close to bring its metal-enhanced claws into effect.

Once the _creature_ had finally disappeared under the waves, the captain gave the order to contact the authorities.

Regina held up the Snow Queen's scroll to let Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet into Storybrooke. Once the aircraft had landed, Wonder Woman disembarked alongside her spouses Superman and Lois Lane, the latter holding the hand of her two-year-old daughter Lara Lane-Prince-Kent. The girl was already showing signs of enhanced strength and speed. Her family adored her.

"Good to see you again, Regina," Diana said, rushing to embrace her old friend.

"Likewise, Diana. Are you ready for your dragon hunt?"

"Of course, Regina."

"Wonder Woman!" squawked _Rover II_ , which Superman was carrying under his arm. "Reports have come in of another ship attacked by the dragon. Significant damage was made to the vessel, but no persons were killed or injured. Director Trevor suggests that the _Nike_ and the _Balaska II_ investigate the area tomorrow."

"Thank you, _Rover_ ," Wonder Woman replied, as Superman placed the robot on the ground. "Please use your satellite link with _Ira II_ to tell Steve that is our intention. We must, however, discuss it with our allies first."

As Diana was speaking, a portal opened and Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine, Jason Blood, Pugsley Addams and Wanda Maximoff came through from the _Alchemists Arms_. "Hi everyone!" Zatanna said. "Stephen asked us to come as further magical muscle. There may be a Battle Royale coming up!"

"Good to see you all, _mes amis_ ," Wednesday said, hugging her brother tightly.

The following morning, the two yachts set sail for the area of the sea where the dragon had made his or her attacks. Hermione was on a sun lounger on the foredeck of the _Balaska II_ , reading her book in T-shirt and shorts. The Patil twins were on neighbouring sun loungers. She envied the fact that they were in bikinis, not having baby bumps developing.

"Fancy a dip later, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"No thanks, Parvati dear. I need to wait a couple of weeks, as I'm too early in my pregnancy to swim."

" _Oh, sorry!_ Neither Pads nor I have ever been pregnant. We didn't know.

"How are you coping, dear? What happened to you…"

"…Was dreadful, but I've got Ron. He has been a tower of strength, as have our families. Pansy and Tracey are both rape survivors themselves and have been godsends.

"That said, I pray that this _is_ Ron's biological child. Even if not, though, he tells me that he will raise him or her as if she were his own."

"Good for him!" Padma approved. "You have both of our support as well. All you need to do is ask…"

"Thank you both. Now, go and have your swims before we enter the Danger Zone..."

" _Yes, Ma'am!_ " Parvati said with a mock-salute.

On the _Nike_ 's foredeck, Harry, Ginny, Wednesday and Millie were enjoying the pool with James, Albus and Lily. Pansy was breastfeeding Sirius on a sun lounger a few meters away from the edge, her bikini top by her side, with Daphne and Tracey cuddled together on another lounger nearby.

"This is so much easier in a bikini," Pansy noted. "All I have to do is undo my bikini top when Sirius needs feeding. Al might complain if he sees me topless, but he won't risk Ginny's wrath to do so!"

Daphne sighed. "That's all very well for you dear! My bump is expanding rapidly! I would look ugly in one of those two-piece efforts…"

"Not to Harry or me, darling," Tracey interrupted her, before leaning in for a quick kiss. Daphne looked even more beautiful than ever in her maternity swimsuit, as far as her wife was concerned. Pansy had looked far from unsightly when she was pregnant, so why would it mar Daphne's beauty?!

Millie spun herself into Wonder Witch, having retired below decks now that they were entering what appeared to be the bionic Chinese Fireball's territory. Her black armour was decorated with white astrological and alchemical symbols and covered her torso and flanks. She also wore a short skirt, knee-length high-heeled boots, large golden bracelets, a golden tiara with a Caduceus symbol in the centre and a golden belt, from which a Caduceus wand in a holster, a golden lasso and a large sword in a scabbard. A bronzed hoplon shield hung across her back. Behind her, those Furies on board the _Nike_ span themselves into their practically identical attire and weaponry. The armour for the Furies Wrath and Protectress had been adjusted to take account of their respective recent and current pregnancies. Both were staying on the _Nike_ as a last line of defence but were not going to be joining in the action party.

Entering the bridge, they saw Mac reach under the dashboard to flick the switch to reveal the control panels for the communications, weapons and other systems. Joe went to the communication controls and a further panel slid back to reveal a monitor. When Joe pushed a further button, a secure Skype link with the bridge of the _Balaska II_. Wonder Witch to pleased to note that the Furies on board the latter vessel were also already battle-ready. With Neville, Hannah, Ron, Hermione, Jason Blood and Wanda Maximoff alongside Grace, Justice and Nemesis of the Furies plus Rex, Louise, Jean, Jigger, Jon, Penny and Linda Craig, who had come through a portal from the _Rancho del Sol_ , all present, the smaller yacht's bridge was quite cramped for space. Still, with the remaining eight Furies, Harry, Wednesday, Draco, John Constantine, Zatanna Zatara, Mac, Sam, Joe and herself all inside, the _Nike_ 's bridge also seemed less spacious than usual. Possibly it was overkill, but against a bionic dragon, you cannot be too careful.

"Zelena is looking after Harriet, Robyn, Rose and Hugo downstairs," Rex noted. "I assume Luna and Rolf are keeping an eye on your kids, Harry, as well as Scorpius and the twins." Harry nodded. Since Sirius was in Wrath's arms, Rex hadn't needed to speculate as to who was looking after her.

"Well, we are in the area where…"

Alarms sounded in both bridges, interrupting Rex. "Darling, sonar readings show something rapidly approach the yachts!" Louise observed.

Wonder Witch pressed the Caduceus symbol on her tiara. "Wonder Woman and Superman are in her Invisible Jet up ahead. The full cloaking system is activated…"

"Isn't that redundant on an Invisible Jet, _mi amigo_?" Linda was Penny Livingston nee Parker's only serious rival in the former young adventurer community when it came to sassiness towards friend and foe alike.

"Not if it makes the _occupants_ as invisible as the _craft_ , my love," Jean answered with a sigh.

"Well, if this is the dragon, it should be on us in a couple of minutes," her sister commented. " _Action stations!_ "

Louise was right! Barely ninety seconds later, with a great splash, a twenty-five-foot-long red and gold winged reptile rose from the waters and took to the skies. It exhaled a couple of fireballs, one hitting each ship. To the dragon's surprise, the only affect was steam coming from the swimming pools!

The swimming pool on the larger yacht retracted into the deck and seven female figures in black, white and gold flew into the air. Three further figures flew into the air from beneath a panel that slid back in the smaller vessel's deck. Two anti-aircraft cannons emerged from under concealed hatches in the foredeck of the larger boat and two mortar cannons from under two similar hatches in the foredeck of the smaller. Finally, two figures appeared from nowhere in mid-air. Both appeared to be seated in an invisible aircraft, although the man stood up and flew unaided towards the stunned dragon.

From close-range, Superman, Wonder Witch and the nine active Furies, plus Wonder Woman in her Invisible Jet and those still in the bridges of the yachts could see the metal gauntlets on the dragon's claws and similar metal coverings over its teeth as well as the back of the skull. "There seems to be something in that skullcap device blocking me from appealing to the dragon telepathically," Wonder Witch noted. "We will have to try and tame her the old-fashioned way…"

Wonder Witch flew behind the dragon and caught hold of the tail. She swung the reptile around in a circle, tying a long-range pulse-hardened water-proof tracer to the tip of the tail, before letting go. A fireball was blocked safely by Lioness's hoplon, before concussive blasts as Vendetta, Warrior, Allure, Grace, Justice and Nemesis brought their bracelets together in the familiar "X"-shaped blocks. With a gale of icy breath from Superman, the disoriented dragon gave up, dived and vanished beneath the waves.

"We have a trace!" Mac noted in the bridge of the _Nike_. Both Louise from the _Balaska II_ and Wonder Woman from her Invisible Jet noted the same thing.

"Let the chase begin!" Harry declared.


	3. Chapter 3: Follow That Dragon!

Following the tracer's signal, the two boats came to an area of open water about ten miles further out from the coast of Maine. "According to the tracer, the dragon should be about thirty foot above sea level directly in front of us," Louise noted.

"I can't see anything," Linda observed. "Do you think someone found the tracer, _mi amigo?_ A wizard could levitate the tracer…"

"Perhaps," Luna noted, "or used concealment charms. If the dragon was made invisible…"

"According to radar," Jean interrupted, "there is something large directly in our path, with the dragon on top of it."

"Radial thermal imaging shows the shape of a ship," Rex agreed. "Our dragon is on the foredeck!"

"We really need to update our concealment charms!" Ron noted drily.

"The runes we engraved into the yachts should allow concealment charms to hide the ship from radar and radial thermal imagery," Hermione told her husband. "Sonar, too, for that matter.

"As with the portkey functionality, though, it would take a lot of power to fully activate the runes. The portkey function also requires you to know that there are no muggles who don't know about magic either in the departure or arrival points. It would be of limited use in fleeing from a battle, not that we would anyway."

"Perhaps if it was going terribly badly, or emergency medical assistance was required," Wonder Witch agreed from over the secure Skype network. "Otherwise, no!

"That said, they know we are here. Battle stations, everyone! Attack!"

Hatches opened in the prow of both yachts. Twin torpedoes were fired from the revealed tubes, all four hitting the water and skimming to hit the rudder and propellers of the invisible boat. As the torpedoes exploded, there was a shimmer in the air. Once it had cleared, the boat was visible, the charms broken.

From the foredeck, the dragon took to the skies. She headed for the yachts.

"Jean, activate the EMP generator!" Rex ordered. "All our equipment is pulse-hardened. I doubt the dragon's helmet is!"

The shockwaves generated by the EMP generator hidden in the prow of the _Balaska II_ resounded. In the sky, the dragon seemed confused.

The _Nike_ 's swimming pool receded into the foredeck again and Wonder Witch flew up through the revealed cavity. Her telepathy this time reached the dragon. _Noble dragon, we mean you no harm. We merely want to set you free from those who had you enslaved._

 _You are an Amazon, by adoption at least_ , the dragon thought back. _We dragons, like all creatures, tell of your love and honour for our kinds. Not one of us would harm you._

 _Those vile slavers are using me to scare sailors away from the area. The bald one means to make a profit by forcing people to use his docks further south. He hired a gang of muggle-born wizards and frustrated scientists to capture and control me. I am sorry for the damage that I caused._

 _You are not to blame_ ; Wonder Witch assured her new friend. _Those men are the true monsters. If you help us by strafing the air with fireballs, my friends and I shall bring the criminals to justice!_

By this time, men were gathering on the foredeck of the boat. One wizard fired a killing curse and a muggle a sub-machine-gun at Wonder Witch. Bullets and curse alike were ricocheting into the ocean off her bracelets. Meanwhile, the ten active Furies, plus Ron, Harry, Wednesday and Draco on their respective brooms, had flown from their respective yachts to join Wonder Witch and the dragon in the air above the criminals' vessel. The Invisible Jet swooped down, Superman alongside it. Zatanna, Wanda, Jason and John appeared on the deck via Apparition.

The fight was a brief one. Wonder Witch charged with her shield, knocking muggles and wizards alike aside like ninepins. Grace performed a balletic series of leaps and kicks that sent five muggles with hunting rifles unconscious on the floor before any of them could fire a single shot. Her twin Justice let off a chain of spells that transfigured three wizards into a toad, a rat and a mouse. " _With a roly-poly, gammon and spinach!_ " she sang with a smile. Vendetta beheaded one of the dragon-slavers, before using the backstroke to sever both legs of another. Allure used her form and the enhanced allure of her Veela ancestry to bring two men in close begging for kisses. A karate chop with each hand was all they got from her! Warrior and Lioness operated as a team, the tall brunette aiming for the heads and necks with the flat of her sword and the petite redhead for the stomachs and groins with her shield. Draco, Harry and Wednesday shared wry grins at the carnage that their respective wives were causing, before putting down a gunman apiece with their own Killing Curses. All the while, a hail of fireballs was missing the crippled boat by millimetres. The _Balaska II_ 's mortar cannons fired the odd salvo too.

Before long, one of the scientists was asking a couple of the wizards to cover him as he tried to reach a dropped machine-pistol. As they did so, a woman's voice shouted " _Knis otni roolf!_ " At Zatanna's spell, both wizards sank up to their shoulders in the decking. The scientist surrendered, the weapon still out of reach. A sleeping spell from John Constantine rendered him out of the combat. "This is too easy, _darlin'_!" the Liverpudlian sorcerer grumbled. "I'll be having a victory fag before a proper battle even began!" The Scarlet Witch sent two wizards through a portal direct to the MACUSA holding cells. "Stephen Strange should have them disarmed and detained in no time!" she chuckled.

One of the last muggle dragon-controllers had emerged from below decks with a flame-thrower. A cry of " _Ria otni eci!_ " from Zatanna caused a thick sheet of ice to prevent the flames from reaching the attacking force. Meanwhile, Jason sighed and intoned:

 _"_ _Gone! Gone! the form of man!_

 _Arise the Demon Etrigan!"_

Once his demonic figure had emerged from the transforming hellfire, Etrigan leapt over the barrier of ice to approach the terrified arsonist.

 _"_ _O, mortal, to these words attend,_

 _Though vile your acts and evil your aims,_

 _If you dread a most fiery end,_

 _Take this chance and cease your flames_."

He breathed a jet of flames of his own above his opponent's head. The panicked man dropped his weapon and ran – running directly into Tracker and Pursuer, who had disillusioned themselves. He was quickly knocked to the ground unconscious. Meanwhile, the one remaining criminal, the vessel's pilot, made to flee, but was lassoed by Nemesis. "Tell me everything you know!" she ordered.

"Isn't it great to not be required for a change?" Superman asked Wonder Woman from above. "Your protegee really has become quite the heroine, darling…"

"As have her Furies!" his wife agreed.

"I've contacted Velma," Jigger told the others, after the authorities had arrived to take both boat and prisoners to the Port of Portland. From thence, the latter were headed for custody bending their trials. "She and Mystery Inc were in New York, staying at the _Alchemists Arms_. They, Pete and Bob are off to Portland to nose around the headquarters of _Lexcorp Nautical Inc._ "

" _Lexcorp?!_ " growled Superman via Skype from the Invisible Jet. "What does Luthor have to do with this affair? Not even he can claim ownership of a patch of open sea!"

"No, but with the Sea Dragon terrorising shipping from the Port of Portland, a number of military and business voyages were switching to a nearby private marina," Jigger responded. "Three guesses as to what company owns the marine – and was charging a small fortune for docking there?!

"Unfortunately, your old friend is nowhere to be found. There is an APB internationally for his capture, but no confirmed sightings. All we know is that our new reptilian friend claims a _Bald One_ was leading her slavers and that the pilot Nemesis lassoed said that Luthor was regularly on board."

" _Great Hera!_ When I next see that _man…_ "

"Diana, darling, what do Bruce, Barry and I keep telling you about the twenty-first century American criminal justice system?!"

" _It doesn't involve swords!_ Well, there is a reason why _my_ Rogues Gallery is much smaller than those Bruce and Barry have! Fewer escape from Hades than from Arkham Asylum!"

" _I like her attitude!_ " Vendetta grinned. "Sending Nott and Goyle to Tartarus was the most satisfying moment of my life after marrying Protectress!"

"We were just Daphne and Tracey back then, love. I would have the first time we made love higher on the list two."

"You hadn't been buggered by Nott barely an hour before! That said, I was glad to learn that sex with the woman I love is _beautiful_. The only man you have had is Harry, who is a million times the man Crabbe, Goyle and Nott could ever dream of being."

"I've never taken Daphne in that orifice either," Harry agreed. "Unless she agrees to it, I never will!"

Vendetta embraced Harry tightly, after which Protectress pulled him in for a very long kiss. "If you are lucky, Harry, Tracey and I might do a sexy cabaret for you, Gin and Weds. Trace, darling…"

"We go skinny-dipping with them, love! I don't mind Harry seeing me in the nude, Daffy."

" _Daffy?!_ "

"Call me that again _and die_ , Ronald Weasley! Harry, Gin, Weds, if you three want to call me that _in private_ , please feel free to do so."

"You three can call me Tori as well, again in private," Warrior agreed. "Draco, Daffy, Mum, Dad and Trace all do."

"And the three of you can call me Trace too."

"Gin, Weds, Daffy, Trace and Tori," Harry said with a smile. "I'll still call you Draco, though, Draco."

"Please do, Harry, as only Tori can call me _Drakey_ and live to tell the tale…"

" _Zoinks!_ When did searching the offices of a company owned by _Lex Luthor_ fall to Mystery Inc?"

" _Rat Raggy Raid!_ " Scooby-Doo agreed with Shaggy Rogers.

" _Jeepers!_ We are detectives, guys!"

"Daphne's right!" Fred agreed. "Snooping around offices is what we do. _We look for clues!_ "

"We can't be looking for clues, Fred. You didn't split us up!"

" _What?!_ "

"Shaggy's right, Fred. We always split into two groups when hunting for clues. The only variant is if I go with Shaggy and Scooby or you and Daphne. Presumably, it depends on how desperate you are to make out with your fiancée.

"On that subject, I'm getting married in less than a fortnight. You two have been engaged for more than forty years longer than Jigger and me. Are you ever going to make an honest woman of my best friend?!"

" _I would like to know that too, Fred Jones!_ " Daphne Blake snapped. "We should have wed forty years ago, when we were twenty-something in actual age and not just appearance."

A bleeping tone alerted Velma Dinkley to a SMS. "It's from Jigger, gang! They are back in Storybrooke Harbour. The dragon has agreed to move to the Magical Creature Reserve off Themyscira. Hippolyta is arranging for pork to be delivered from a New York butcher via the portal from the _Alchemists Arms_.

"In addition, he says… _Jeepers_ , I'm looking forward to our wedding night!"

"We really didn't need to know that, Velma!"

" _Gleeps_ , fellows!" Pete Crenshaw called out. "Velma, without Jupe, there is no way Bob and I can hack this computer."

"On it, guys!" Velma called as she went over to where Pete was glaring at a desktop computer, Bob Andrews looking over his shoulder.

"What's this?!" Fred asked, stooping to pick up a leaflet from a desk. "Gang, I didn't know _Lexcorp_ owned anything in North Korea…"

"Per this computer entry," Velma called, having used a device provided by the U.N.C.L.E. to hack into the computer, "this shipping division transferred a large sum there recently. It is for a tiny hut in the middle of nowhere apparently.

"Is anyone else thinking that we should investigate there? It seems suspicious…"

" _Ruh-roh!_ _Rorth Rorea?!_ _Raggy, Relp!_ "

" _Zoinks!_ Velma, if ever there was a time for Americans _not_ to go into North Korea…"

"Clark, Diana, if you want to create a diplomatic incident…"

"Bruce…"

"He has a point, Diana. North Korea isn't exactly welcoming to Americans."

"Ollie…"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go in," Green Arrow protested. "All Bruce, Barry and I are saying is that we should take care before hunting for Luthor in a hostile foreign power.

"As far as I am aware, Themyscira doesn't have an Embassy in North Korea, Diana."

"I've contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and UNIT," Cyborg added. "Kate Stewart has contacted an old friend…"

" _Lady, this is a private office…_ "

" _What lady?!_ Sorry, I'm still getting used to this…" The woman was blonde, seemed to be in her mid-thirties and was wearing blue trousers held up by yellow braces, a white coat and a blue top with a rainbow-band across the chest. Her companion was a man in his late-fifties with dark hair that was starting to grey.

"I think he means you, Doc! And why is that guard speaking English in a London accent?"

"The TARDIS translation matrix, Graham, allows us to speak any language via telepathy. He thinks that we are speaking Korean with a local accent. Don't dissuade him of that…"

"Guard, what seems to be the… _Who are these two intruders?_ "

"Mr Luthor?! What a pleasure! I would say I was your greatest fan, although I would be lying.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Graham. UNIT was telling us that you have been a naughty tycoon again. There are rules on misusing dragons and attacking ships. _Very naughty!_ "

"Aren't you supposed to be _male?!_ "

"Usually, yes. This new regeneration brought out my feminine side. Very modern, that. I also found myself in Sheffield immediately after my regeneration and seem to be stuck with a Yorkshire accent.

"Well, it was nice to chat. Here, Lex, catch this!" She tossed over a pen, which Luthor caught, before disappearing into thin air. " _Oh, did I forget to mention it was the homing beacon for a teleporter in UNIT's New York Headquarters?! Naughty me!_ "

"Doc!"

"Graham? Oh yes, I'll just use a spot of Venusian Aikido on our friend here and then we can return to the TARDIS.

"Won't we have a story for Ryan and Yas…?"

"Yes, Doctor. What was all that nonsense about dragons…?"

"I'll explain once we are in the TARDIS…"

"Where am I?! _Superman!_ "

"Luthor, we must stop meeting like this!

"Now, my colleague here is angry with you. Amazons don't like people enslaving innocent magical creatures…"

"Was that any reason to kidnap me from North Korea…"

" _Luthor!_ " rasped a familiar low growl from the shadows. Batman stepped out into the light. "We have enough evidence to send you to Belle Reve for life. Come quietly now and the courts might go easy on you!"

"I'll be out in months, _one way or another_ , as you well know, you _pointy-eared freak!_ " Luthor gave a sharp yelp as he was hit by a flying tiara, then he collapsed unconscious. "You were right, Clark," Batman noted. "Diana is angry with him. Well, you did warn him…"

"So," Millie commented in the Crystal Cove visitor centre a week-and-a-half later, "Lex Luthor and his hired hands are facing extended jail terms, our dragon is settling in at the reserve and there have been no further incidents off the coast of Maine. All seems back to normal.

"Now, I think the Bridal March from _Lohengrin_ is about to start…"

As the string quartet to the right of the stage began to play, the congregation stood up. Dressed in white, on Fred's arm, Velma walked towards the stage. Jigger awaited her at the front of the room, Diana Prince behind the desk as registrar. Daphne was chief bridesmaid and Rex best man.

Twenty minutes later, Velma and Jigger were sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

"Congratulations, Velma, Jigger," Harry Potter said, as the married couple greeted their wizard friends. "I hope you have many happy years together!"

"Thanks, Harry," Jigger said, happily returning Luna Scamander's hug.

"What _my husband_ said," Velma agreed. She herself was hugging Wednesday.

"Say that again, _my darling wife_ ," Jigger requested, kissing her softly.

" _How romantic!_ " Lily sighed. "Uncle Jigger and Auntie Velma make a handsome couple."

"That must be the first time _Jigger_ and _handsome_ have both featured in a sentence lacking the word _not_ ," George Jones nee Kirrin quipped. She was looking tanned from her honeymoon. Jupiter was at her side, a broad grin on both faces. _Married life suits them both_ , Jigger thought. _Velma and I will be like this when we come back from our honeymoon in Rocky Beach._

Near the back of the room, Henry Mills had his arm around Ava Zimmer. "This will be us shortly, love."

"Married life is marvellous, Henry," said Henry Mills, pulling Jacinda in for a kiss, Lucy by their side.

"It will be our turn next year," commented Henry Mills, hugging Violet Morgan. "Isn't this great?!"

"Speak for yourselves!" grumbled Henry Mills, slouching alone nearby.

Regina turned to Emma. "Our boy – err, _boys_ – are growing up!"

"One already has, Regina!"

" ** _Save it, Swan!_** "

"At least there are only two Robyns," Zelena noted. "That reminds me, when does older Robyn marry the other Killian's Alice…?"

Hermione was dancing with Ron. "Without you and the kids, I would never have coped with this last couple of months or so," she said softly. "Whatever happens, I know that I have the best family in the world behind me. Ron, I've never been more in love with you than I am today.

"I hope the British wizard world doesn't revert to the 1950s again if this child is…"

"Worry about the future when it comes, darling. Until then, live in the present!" Ron kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. "You can't stop people from thinking what they will, darling."

"When we get home, my darling, your luck will _really_ be in!"

"Should we have another training session on Potter Island tomorrow, girls?" Millie asked. "Whilst we were superb against the dragon-enslavers, we mustn't rest on our laurels."

"Of course!" Ginny smiled. "Practice makes perfect! It is also _fun!_ "

"Draco _loves_ my new physique!" Astoria grinned. "More exercise means more sex!"

"For those of us who are single," Parvati grumbled, "that's not much of an incentive!"

"With Sirius likely to be weaned in a couple of months," Pansy noted, "Wrath should join in the action fully for the first time soon. I'll need to get some proper training in!"

"It would be good to have my darling wife beside me in the heat of the fray," Millie admitted. "I'm sure that Daphne can look after Sirius for us. It will be good practice."

"I did babysit Scorpius for Draco and Tori! Admittedly, he was last a few months old more than a decade ago, but I did cope!"

"Practice makes perfect, love!" Tracey grinned, kissing her wife's lips softly.

"So, Newpenny, all of us in the Bureau are finally hitched!" Jon exulted, as the two shared a slow waltz. " _Finally!_ "

"Uncle Jon seems fixated on getting you all married, Daddy," Harriet Milligan noted.

"Penny's been good for him! Plus seeing George and Jigger pining for Jupiter and Velma respectively was heart-breaking. Doubtless watching me do the same over your Mummy was equally so. Being Louise's friend was great, but being her husband is infinitely better!

"What are our plans for tomorrow, love?"

"I'm taking Jean wedding dress shopping, darling! You'll need a bridesmaid's dress, Harriet dear."

"I look forward to our wedding, my darling Linda," Jean sighed happily.

" _Mi hermosa novia-a-ser_ , I can't wait!" As Jean and Linda kissed, Rex drew Louise and Harriet in close.

Witches, wizards, mutants, meta-humans, aliens and normal humans, all were happily celebrating together. Luna was chattering away happily about nargles, Neville was swapping botanical tips with Swamp Thing, Charlie Weasley giving Hippolyta further tips on caring for Chinese Fireballs, the Doctor getting feminine grooming advice from Catwoman and Shaggy and Scooby scoffing any food that was going. As for the happy couple, they had no interest in anything but each other.


End file.
